Lost and found
by Butterflies0103
Summary: It's been 3 years since the ending of the host and 3 years since hope escaped her captures. Orphan Hope has never know any type of love weather it be familiar or romantic but what happens when one fateful night she gets hit by a truck. Will this collision make her find a home, family and possibly just possibly love. Please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey guys hope you like this new stories, there will be a few swears and possible lemons in the future that's why it's rated M so if any content in her offends you please don't read on.**

 **I do not own the host or any of the characters unfortunately, Stephenie Meyer's does.**

 **Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own and I'm so sorry their might be a few.**

 **anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story and stick around for the rest.**

* * *

I'm walking down a deserted road, after having gone to the shops being surrounded, it was nice to be somewhere no on can bother you. I'm a mile away from the treehouse, from true safety. Well nothing is ever really safe but the tree house was as Close as it could get. What soul would suspect that a 17 year old human girl would be hiding in the woods, not the ones who live in Chicago. One mile away from the clearing where the wood begin and the road ends. I always think the clearing where the road ends and the woods beginning is where civilisation stops, no souls really come into the woods, unless it's for a nurture walk, so all that's really there is nature, animals and me. And that's they way I like it, civilisation has given me enough scars physically and mentally as it was. I sometimes wonder what would happen if I just skipped my clearing all together and walked right Instead of left. If I walked right and continued on the road. Would I be captured, would I just be alone as I am in the woods or would some humans come across me, would I have to fight my way out and hurt them or even kill them or would they surprise me and actually be a decent person. It's the last option that always stops me.

Why would I leave the sanctuary of my woods for some human who could possible be as the bad as the ones I've meet. I imagine that to normal people the souls were monsters who've invaded our planet and I see that I really do but what about the humans they took over that were monsters to this world, what of the ones who caused all the violence and evil. The only mistake I think the Souls made was taking over the good and alright people of the world and then missing out half of the bad ones. Like Shiela my social worker, sweetest women I ever meet, she was only my worker for a couple of months, I sometimes wonder if she'd been with me from the beginning would I be as screwed up as I am, anyway Shelia was a good person and she didn't deserve to have her mind taken over. My old social worker, I would have handed her over to the souls with a sign that said take me take me.

Half a mile.

I mean I swear she put me in shitty homes on purpose, I mean no way you could put one person in that many bad homes by accident, I guess I didn't help that when I was 7 I nicknamed her miss sandbags after her bad boob job she got. I mean come on she had just over 8 years to find a suitable home for me and never found one that wasn't abusive or wanted to keep me. If that doesn't deserve a soul in your head I don't know what does. Not that anything that happened in those homes mattered, not what after happed at the, no no more thinking about that hope, it's over and done with you got away.

Quarter of a mile

Oh well I don't even no what happed to miss sandbags. I know what happened to Shelia, I was there when they took her. And when the news reported that a soul's host had taken control and had shot themselves in the head. They used it as a warning to souls that if there host is resisting and beginning to take control they have to talk to someone about removal immediately. I didn't understand till a couple of years later why she would kill herself, I mean sure you have a soul in you but why not just try remove it. I have come up with two possible reasons. Number one that she could only take control for so long and she'd rather be dead than be inhabited by a soul or number 2 was that she did it for me. I guess Sheila thought I was worth something to the world for some reason. Sheila may have been a kind and caring Women but she was also cunning and sneaky when she needed to do anything. And after being apart of the social work department she knew her way around. So when she found out the souls had invaded, don't ask me how she figured it out two months before anyone else in the population did as I don't have a clue. But she did so when she figured out what was happening she erased me out of existence. And I don't mean that she just deleted a couple of files I mean she got her hands on everything she could deleted it or burned it. The only copy that was left of anything was put in a file which she later gave to me, I didn't know how much the government had on me but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with all the homes I've been in. Sheila did everything she could to make sure nobody would know about me. And some days I think she went as far as to kill herself just to make sure she kept my existence a secret.

I don't want option number 2 to be true because if it is it means that her death was my fault and I couldn't handle that.

I'm so lost in my memories that I don't even hear the two truck heading up a raid that I know usually to be abandoned at this time of night that I didn't think to pay attention of my surroundings drawn into the false sense of security of being so cold to my sanctuary. I didn't notice the headlight or the honking of the horns. I didn't notice anything till I felt my self being hit by a bulldozer. All I fell is pain lots of pain but not the most pain I've ever felt but pain. I hear a opening of slamming of truck doors the. Foot steps " what the hell jared why'd you hit her." I hear someone shout but after that everything gets a bits blurry and my head feels heavy I see feet step in front of my face before everything gets dark.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it and please please review**

 **butterflies0103**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Jared prov

I'm driving on one of the less busy roads in Chicago, we've been on this raid for two weeks now and almost have everything we need. Just a couple more stops and we'll be back to the safety of the caves, back home. I never thought I'd be living in a caves and think of them as gods gift but at the age of 32, I live in a set of caves and couldn't be happier. I look over at Mel she's sleeping. I don't know what I did to deserve her but Im thankful for whatever it was because she makes life worth living but just surviving and runny from the Souls but really living.

I look back in the mirror and see that Kyle, sunny and Jamie are following is steadily, not to close but not too far away either. I'm not sure whose driving but from how there going just over the speed limit I'm guessing it's either Kyle or Jamie. After teaching jamie how to drive a couple of years back he couldn't get enough of it. At the age of 15 he thought it was amazing and followed instruction that was given when he was allowed to come and then drive on raids. Now at the age of 17 he's slowly breaking away from the rules that he used to value so much. The kid is growing up and I don't care if he's breaking some of the rules as long as he's not putting us in danger. So if he wants to go a little bit over the speed limit then why not let him, it's gives him w bit of the freedom I know he longs for.

And trust me he longs for nothing but freedom, what kid wouldn't after being confined to the caves for most of the time and when he's there most people still treat him like the kid they see him as when he first arrived, he'll even I still do it sometimes. But I knew as well as everyone else does that is not the case and Jamie is grown up and we're going to have to treat him more like one eventually. I mean sure he's no longer being schooled by Sharron but that only stoped last year when Jamie's put his foot down and said he could no longer take the repetitive lesson and he already knew everything Sharron could teach him and if he wanted to learn more Wanda could get him a book about it. Which was seen as a good point hence the reason why he's longer in school. I think the biggest problem with Jamie not being treated like a grown man is Mel and a little bit Wanda but there getting better. They know Jamie will always need them, just not as much as he used to.

" do you want to switch at the next stop and get some rest or are you fine to keep driving." I jump hearing Wanda's voice completely forgetting that Ian and her were back there sleeping.

"No it's fine Wanda, get some more sleep." I hear a small huff that statement gets me. I laugh ever since Wanda was taken out of Mel and put into her body, she thinks that everyone treats her differently and won't give her as many tasks as we think she can't handle it. Which is partially true. " is that a huffy soul I hear back there Wanda and hear I thought souls were not meant to be huffy."

That earns me a giggle from her, after 3 years in the caves Wanda has accepted that she is not like other souls and doesn't react as one soul should. It used to make her a bit sad but now she just finds it funny as enough though she does not fit in with them, she fits perfectly in with us. " I'm not saying no coz I don't think you can handle driving Wanda and you need more rest,I'm saying no as I'm not tried plus you deserve a bit more sleep." I know she's disagree with my last stamens but Wanda never truly will see what she does from us on theses raids. " now go snuggle up with Ian, I still don't understand how you haven't been crushed by that big lug."

" oh be quiet Jared, you know that Ian would never crush me to death by accident." She laughs. It's a joke between the two of us about how Ian is tall and she is very small. If someone told me at the start of the invasion that one of my closest friends and allies, someone I would put my life on the line for would be a soul. I would laugh at them and ask them what they'd been taking and if I could have some. But here I am.

I just shake my head and laugh, oh the irony. "Ok if your sure Jared but tell me if you get too tired."I hear her get herself settled with Ian again, who is in the back snoring.

I'm back to driving I'm silence I'm about to reach a point with a clearing that leads to the woods. It's looks nice. All the trees surrounded by nature. I sometimes miss that, I used to love hiking. I do distracted by my thoughts that I don't see her till it's too late. I blare my horn at her and hit the brakes but I know that I've already hit her by the time that happens. I hear the impact of her hitting the front of the truck, I hear the truck that's behind me squealing to a stop. Holy shit I just it that girl.

The impact startled everyone awake, Mel is sitting next to me word eyes as she realises what had happened. "Please tell me that was an animal."I shake my head at her as I jump out of the truck and go towards the girl, I look around to be aware of my surroundings but the only thing I hear is the others getting out of the truck.

" what the hell Jared."is what Kyle shouts at me. I ignore him, it was obvious that I didn't mean it.

I approach the girl she, she looks about Jamie's age perhaps maybe younger. She had bronze looking hair and her skin is tanned I think. It's kind of like seeing a ghost she looks just like my aunt but I shake that thought out of my head as I kneel down beside her just as her eyes close. She looks so young. Fuck I hope I didn't kill her. I check her for a pulse and realise there still is one. I'm about to ask one of the others to get the medicine we carry with is just Incase but wanda's already here starting to get everything she needs. I see she has a head wind and point this out. "I'm going to heal that first, it looks that that's the true extent of the damage thought." I nod. While Wanda is checking the girl over for any further injuries after she had healed the head wound while she is doing this. I check the back of her next and am astounded by what I find. This girl isn't a soul she's human.

I stumble up to the others I can't believe I did this. There giving me a questioning look. "She's human." They all gap at me and look at the girl I'm wonder. I mean sure we've found a couple of survivors over the years but not many. And certainly none that appear to be as young as Jamie.

Wanda calls Ian over asking him to come pick her up. " what are we doing to do." Is the question that is on everyone's mind. It's Kyle who says it. I don't have a clue and most of them are looking at me for an answer but not Jamie no Jamie is staring at the girl in Ian's arms.

I have to come up with a plan on the spot. " ok we're going to go a head as planned but we're goi g to make a little detour instead of going to a motel we're going to find somewhere safe for us to park the trucks and wait for her to wake up and then we're going to ask the questions we need to and if needs be we take her back to the caves ok?" It's the best solution I have at the moment. Everyone gives there nod of agreement. Mel grabs my arm just as I'm about to walk over to the bags that are on the side of the road that I'm assuming are the girls.

"Are you ok."I can also count on Mel to notice when I'm off.

"I'm fine Mel, just regret not noticing her on the road before, this whole thing could have been avoided and we would have found her, without her getting hurt. I hope she doesn't hold it against me."

Mel shakes her head at me. "It was an accident and if she's a reasonable person she'll understand that." She says it with so much conviction, that I have to believe her a bit. I kiss her just because and she let's go of me and goes to help Wanda with arranging a semi -decent surface for the girl to lie on comfortably, so she at-least wont have back ache when she wakes,

I pick up the bags that I realise was knocked out the girls hands, by the looks of it the girl was on a raid of her own. We get back into the trucks and the girl goes in the back of ours. We drive away for where we stoped. And I hope to god that this girl hasn't been scared too much by the world we live in.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope that was ok and there was too many spelling mistakes. I wasn't planning on updating for a couple more days but hey inspiration struck while watching footloose.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

 **Butterflies0103**


End file.
